Memories Of Bitter Sweet
by SykedAlive
Summary: I'd thought i had finally Escaped, but then i heard the sweet call, I have returned, to the handsome but cruel and intriguing man.    This Is only my Intro Summary
1. The Begining

AN: So I've decided to write about a dream i had, but I'll give Sarah my role, tell me if i should make a real story of this desperate dream?

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or it's characters, nor the actors. To my despair... lol

* * *

I remember a distinguished place, so distant in my memory, but as vivid as the words I write now. It re-plays itself over and over in my head.

This beautiful, yet estranged place, speaks to me while I sleep, and calls to me while I'm awake. Running water, muddy streets, and frenzied forests, filled with the most un-imaginable creatures, both friend and foe. The Goblin City is a place filled with life, but only a different sort of life.

If I ever wanted to return, I would have to seek through the depths of my mind, and travel through lands un-known for the King of Dreams. After all

his permission is key, key into the realm of the underground. A place where nothing is what it seems, a place filled with fairy tales, and nightmares.

The air I breathed in this dream was so sweet, I can still taste it on the tip of my tongue, and the way the wind blew softly and warmly against my skin, still brings a smile to my face. And the mysterious turns and twists, that changed in this wonderfully hazardous place. Because in fact nothing is what it seems, fairies, beautiful only to your eyes, but scheming little beasts. Goblins , smelly, but they are not as they seem, kindness is a burden they bare.

This dream was most definately not what it seemed to be. I felt so welcomed and I had wanted to believe that it wasn't what it truly was, all but a dream, and in truth that I finally woke up. And when I did wake up that was the real dream. A very solem, boring and harsh reality it is, to sleep and dream of this limited world, where problems amount so high, even the sky is no longer the limits, but much far beyond the clouds and stars.

However, there was limits to the Goblin City, one must obey every command of Jareth, the Goblin King. Jareth never changing, alive before time itself had been discovered. Even in a hundred years when I lay dieing, my dreamy image of him will have frozen and kept him the exact same, not a hair's difference. His miss-matched eyes, dark forest green and icy-blue, that look upon most with such ferocity and extreme intensity. Also golden blond layers of silky hair that sways with the breeze. A thick and strong British accent that speaks,"All could be yours, I would be your slave, if you only love me." His very being just purely enchanting, So exotic and just one of a kind he is and was.

This place, had given me a sanctuary and hide out from the most trouble some of problems. And had also given my heart a soft feeling of what a loving home would seem like. Entrapped by this feeling was I.

The stir of the rivers as it twists, the crashing of the miniature waterfall as the water hit the rivers surface, and the pitter patter of the rain hitting the the trees, that caved over me like a shelter. The cold yet relaxing and soothing embrace that the water had of my feet, as I stepped in. So peaceful and calm, this micro-cosmic piece of my most precious place.

And as always, I would feel his prideful and dignified presence near by. Never and I mean never was I alone, no matter the silence, utter and complete stillness of the world around me, Jareth was always there. When I did wake up, that is the one feeling I truly miss.

I never wanted to wake up, even if the dream were to last an eternity, it will always be my utopia. Where my imagination takes flight and my love for many different subjects is cast upon the King of Dreams choices. It will always be there in the back of my head, that enchanting place, will welcome me yet again someday, I know it. I will forever remember that significant place, dark grey castles looming behind the mountains, dusty shelves , wide stair cases, and a grand ball room, Jareth's and my true home, lays in my dreams.

So speaks this vivid dream,

Running through the maze in an endless memory I look left and right, but to nothing.

He has brought me back again ten years after our cruel departure, ten years after I stole back what was rightfully mine.


	2. First Bite of The Bitter Apple

AN: So Sorry for the way late update, honestly i'm begining to get killed with text books and the other daily objects of my horrid high school, lol anyways i think i should get to the point, this might be a regular occurence on my part. Sorry for any inconviences. lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or it's characters, nor the actors. To my despair... lol

* * *

Waking up to the sound of Goblin play, and the rustling of shackles, on the coble stone floor. My eyes are burdened to find out, the shackles are mine, and ofcourse there's a small cell that ecases me. "How wonderful..." I trail off into a small bicker, * Is this what you wished for Sarah? Did you wish to be a Slave for all enternity, because surely he isn't going to wrap his arms around you and congradulate you on destroying his pride and such. * I thought to myself.

"Hello, love." A slilky, barritone voice echoes through me. With unwavering eyes I give him the most fierce and angry look I could ever hope to muster, and stare him dead in the eyes. " What is this?" I ask with a dignified tilt of the head and light twitch of my lips.

Smirking wildly he spoke quietly this time, " It's your Kennel, love, best get used to it, you wished to be here, not I." He chuckled. Leaning against the wall he eyed me with a slight interest. " Sarah, why did you wish to come back?" He asked with honest curiousity in his eyes. My heart beat increased.

" Th-That's none of your buisness, and get me out of here, I am not a dog, nor some animal you can chain up here." I growled with hysteria almost finding it's way to my facial expressions. I am not so well in crouded or non-spacious areas. Jareth nodded his head, " Fair enough, you answer me, and abide by three of my rules, and you'll be free to wonder the underground as I see fit." He shrugged. I nodded my head and looked at the floor, " What now? Hurry on, I honestly want out now." I could feel my chest start to cramp up.

" Why did you wish yourself back here?" He asked again.

"Because i missed my friends." I answered semi honestly.

" It's too bad that Hoggle and Ludo are the only ones left then isn't it?" He asked with an atempt at pity. My breath hitched and my heart skipped the next few beats, " What do you mean, what happened to Sir Didimus, and Ambrocious ?" I asked horrified.

He frowned, " I'll tell you after you answer my questions, and affirm that you will abide by my rules."


End file.
